


No 2. In The Hands Of The Enemy

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gwen suspects about Merlin's magic, Kidnapped, Whumptober 2020, no 2, really short, set sometime s1 or s2, where Morgana is still good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: Merlin knew that he could get out and back to Camelot without raising suspicion. It was Gwen who posed a problem. Gwen who had no knowledge of his magic; Gwen who had never been kidnapped before, if her trembling and terrified whispers were anything to go off.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	No 2. In The Hands Of The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> No 2. IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY   
> “Pick Who Dies” | Collars | **Kidnapped**

In all fairness, Merlin knew this was going to happen eventually. He and Gwen were too close to Arthur and Morgana for any spy to miss, and two servants close to the crown regularly entering the forest for herbs and flowers was just too good of an opportunity for some people. 

This time it was Cenred. He was clearly aiming for war, in kidnapping two members of the royal household, and now they were stuck in the back of a wagon, chained, and inbound for Essetir.

Merlin knew that he could get out and back to Camelot without raising suspicion. It was Gwen who posed a problem. Gwen who had no knowledge of his magic; Gwen who had never been kidnapped before, if her trembling and terrified whispers were anything to go off.

“Don’t worry,” Merlin whispered to her, she was leaning against him for comfort and he wrapped an arm around her, “It’ll be okay, Gwen, we’ll get out of here soon.”

“Merlin,” Gwen whispered back, “how can you be so sure? This is _Cenred_ —”

“Just, trust me.”

She nodded, burying her face into his shoulder and he ran a finger down the chains, silently unlocking them while she was distracted. Merlin nudged her to stand up, and they stumbled to the door, leaving the chains on the floor. Gwen shot him a considerate look and Merlin knew that she probably had guessed how they’d gotten out.

Merlin just pushed on the door and it swung open silently. Gwen’s eyes widened and she gripped his hand, tugging him out. They fell to the ground with a thud, and Gwen laughed in surprise and elation. Pulling him onto his feet. Merlin gripped her hand and they steadily started to make their way back to Camelot.


End file.
